Players Can love to
by Spinalz
Summary: kai and tala are players...tala can be an arse hole and so can kai...a stright A student and her best friends are the only girls that a still virgins..kai this girl make kai commit or will it be a failer KxOcc


Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade except my own characters…hope you enjoy this oneshot fic

kaiXocc

Created By Ciel Of Light

----------------------------

Chase Kilia was an A+ student, she was on the honor roll, the teachers all loved her. She was a very nice down right kind hearted person.

Everyone was nice to her except for the player gang which consisted of the leader Kai Hiwatari, second in command Tala Ivanov, Ray kon and Miguel Usami.

Chase's best friend was Matilda Heart (it's Matilda from G revolution). Chase despised the player gang but she always tried to be nice to them but they were just plain rude.

Chase had elbow length silvery black hair with purple and blue streaks she had some hair twist with feather hanging to the end of them, she had baby blue eyes with purple specks in them. Her skin was paleish but looked nice, she had real nice curves.

She wore the school uniform which consisted of a mid thigh white skirt, a black long sleeved top with white ends and a red stripe on it and a white scarf looking thing that come down the front it was white had 3 red stripes and it hanged down a the back (like the uniform's from card captor sakura).

Most of the boy's didn't like to wear their uniform so they never wore it like the player's gang for instant.

Chase was walking threw the hall at school talking to her best friend matilda when she bumped into someone dropping her book's on the ground.

They growled "watch it" they turned around and chase saw it was kai, he smirked "ahhh it's little miss teachers pet"

Chase glared at him and went to lean down to pick up her stuff when she was pinned against the lockers. She struggled "kai what are you doing"?

Kai smirked "you such a beautiful girl, why wont you let me take you too bed"?

Chase blushed "becos I want a guy who can make commitments not some sort of man whore"

Kai chuckled and creased her cheek, chase bit his finger and kai yanked away "why you bitch"! he went to slap her when matilda said "stop it"! and Mr gaven walked up "chase what's going on here"?

Kai lowered his head and looked at chase "this isn't the end" he walked off.

Chase picked up her book's "it was nothing I couldn't handle Mr. Gaven, we were just talking"

He nodded "well I can't wait to hear you poem assignment in two days"

Chase smiled "im all most finished"

He nodded "good luck" he walked off.

Chase sighed "phew that was a close one"

Matilda looked at her "you know why their trying to be nice to you, right"?

Chase looked at her "no why"?

Matilda blushed "becos you're the only girl that hasn't given in to them and let them in your panties, they won't stop till they've gotten what they want"

Chase looked a little shocked "they've gone threw everyone all ready"?

Matilda nodded "well except me"

Chase smiled "we'll get threw this together"

Matilda grinned and linked arm's with her then went off to class.

During lunch

Matilda and chase were sitting at the back of the school eating their lunch under a cherry blossom tree when they saw the biggest players of the school walking towards them.

Chase groaned "don't look now it's that playa squad"

Matilda sighed and put her lunch down.

Chase closed her eyes and continued to eat her sandwich "nice to see you to kai"

She opened an eye and looked at them, kai gave an evil smirk "that was a very naughty stunt you pulled back there"

Chase smiled "why thank you" she stood up and brushed the crumb's off her lap "now if you don't mind we'll be going"

Matilda stood up and followed her, tala and kai looked at each other then ran in front of them "where do you think your going"?

Chase poked kai in the chest "im going to class and don't try any funny bizness cos if im a minute late the teacher will notice and be on you two like a blood hound"

Tala nodded "she has a point kai"

Kai glared at her "you wait chase I will have you"

Chase went up close and whispered so close to his lips "until then I bid you good bye"

Her and matilda walked off, when they were around the corner matilda sighed "I thought they had us for a second"

Chase grinned "as long as we're In school they can't touch us"

After school everyone was talking about the party at kai's mansion tonight.

Chase was sitting down at the front of the school putting on her roller blades, when a shadow was cast over her, she looked up to see kai and tala smirking at her.

Chase continued to do up the straps for her blades "what do you want"?

She heard kai's voice "are you coming to the party tonight"?

Chase held up her arm and tala pulled her to her feat, she stood in front of kai "dunno, might have home work"

Kai looked at her "just becos you're a goody two shoes at school all the time doesn't mean you are at home, I've seen you out partying before"

Chase turned her back "just becos I'm out partying doesn't mean I don't have home work, unlike you two I've got to be able to get a good job to live unlike all those girls you toy with, they'll be working at MacDonald's for the rest of their lives"

Before they could speak chase bladed away, kai watched her leave. He heard tala's voice "hey man isn't this that bracelet you gave her when she was 10 before you were a player"?

Kai looked at him to see a silver bangle with the word's engraved in it 'Friends forever, no matter what happens'

On the inside his name and chase's name engraved.

Kai took the bracelet and looked at it "she still has this stupid thing" he pocketed it "come on tala"

They headed towards his car and headed to kai's place to set up the party.

Chase was bladeing along a foot path half thinking back to her past.

'_a 10 year old chase was sitting on a log crying becos all the other kid's were teasing her becos she couldn't do an easy equation, just then she heard someone walking towards her she yelled "GO AWAY"!_

_The foot steps stopped but then started again but instead of leaving they came closer, a hand landed on her shoulder and her head snapped up to see a 12 year old kai "what do you want"!_

_Kai sat next to her "you know it's not that bad"_

"_yes it is, you never get teased cos your popular and you good looking"!_

_Kai looked at her and gave her a ½ smile and ½ annoyed look "you think I want to be popular then think again, people constantly giving you attention well I can tell you it's no picnic for me either, I came over here to cheer you up and if your will I'll help you become good at math"_

_Chase looked at him and he wiped her tears away, chase smiled and chuckled a bit "thanks kai you're the best"_

_He smiled "here I brought this for you"_

_He took her hand and slipped a bangle onto her wrist, it was a little bit to big but it was beautiful, chase looked at him "thanks it's really beautiful, let's pinky promise we'll be friends forever no matter what"_

_Kai smiled and they shook pinkies, chase stood up "I'll see you tomorrow ne" she lent down and pecked kai on the lips then ran off._

_HONK-HONK_

Chase snapped out of her daydream when a car horn went off and she fell to the road clutching her knee in pain.

People screamed and crowded around, the driver came out of the car, chase looked up to see kai "owww you bastard"!

Kai looked at her then picked her up then put her in the back of his car and started to drive, chase was sitting up clutching her knee "you didn't have to run me over you know"

Kai looked in the rear view mirror "well you shouldn't be walking out on to the road when the lights say for car's to go"

Chase blushed and looked down "where are you taking me"?

"home"

The rest of the trip was quite, when they got to chase's place, it was just as big as kai's mansion possible smaller or bigger.

Kai helped her out of the car and up to her room, chase lent on the door "uh thanks I guess"

Kai nodded and smirked "how bout a thank you kiss"

Chase chuckled a bit and pecked his lips "that's not for a thank you kiss but as a friends forever kiss no matter how rude, up tight or a prick you are"

Kai looked at her then chase limped into her room shutting the door in his face.

Kai was a little shocked and he whispers "she still thinks of me as a friend" he smiled and fiddled with the bracelet then decided to hang onto it a little longer.

30 minutes later

Chase was sitting on her bed doing her homework when there was a knock on the door, she looked up "come in"?

The door opened and her father was standing there, he was a very nice playful man unless it had to do with bizness then he was very serious.

He was a good looking man in about his 30's, he had long black hair held back in a ponytail, he had nice skin, beautiful blue green eyes and a great smile.

Chase looked at little shocked but she smiled none the less.

He smiled and shut the door behind himself then sat on her bed "what are you up to tweety" her called her that becos she loves the cartoon tweety.

Chase smiled "just finishing off a bit of home work, what brings you up here dad"?

He smiled "me and you need to go for a meeting at the Hiwatari's house"

"what why"?

Uri put a hand on her shin "Voltaire will tell you"

Chase nodded "oh kai is having a party, so can I go"?

Uri nodded "if you wish, we'll be leaving in 2 minutes so hurry up and get ready"

Chase nodded and hugged him "I love you daddy"

He chuckled "I love you too, now hurry up"

He stood up and left, chase started to get ready.

At the Hiwatari estate

Chase's limo pulled up out front of the house, a butler opened the car door, chase smiled "thanks Winston"

He gave a polite nod "your welcome miss kilia"

Chase and Uri walked in and was escorted to the study, they walked in and saw Voltaire sitting behind his desk.

Uri sat down and chase stood next to him, just then they heard a voice "fancy seeing you here"

Chase looked over to the shadows "kai"

He walked out and stood next to Voltaire's desk.

10 minutes later

Some younger maids were listening to the conversation when they heard "what, why do I have to marry that bastard, screw the bizness I won't do it"

The door open and the maids fell threw, no one paid them attention, uri looked at chase "im sorry tweety but you must go threw with it, it's an arranged marriage" with that he left.

Chase looked at kai to see him smirking, Voltaire was sitting behind his desk with his head resting on his hands.

Chase glared at kai and slapped him in the face before stalking off.

A maid lead her to the room she'd be spending the night in.

4 hours later

There was a knock on chase's door "come in"

A maid walked in "Ms Kilia, 'aster kai haz azked for 'our presence at zhe party"

Chase looked up and smiled at her personal maid known as fleur "thanks but please tell him to shove it"

Fleur nodded "as 'ou wish miss" she bowed and walked away.

Chase went back to doing her homework. She was sitting on her bed in a pair of long baggy silk PJ bottom's that hung to her hips and a white spaghetti strapped top.

When chase finished her home work she was hungry, so she decided to sneak down to the kitchen with out kai noticing her.

She made it to the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar eating a sandwich. Just as she had finished she heard laughing and talking, the door to the kitchen opened and chase looked over to see kai heading into the kitchen looking annoyed at a clingy blonde.

The blonde girl looked at chase "kai what's that nerd doing here"?

Chase got off the bar stool and looked at her "what's a slut like you doing here"?

Kai looked at the blonde and smirked "this is my fiancée"

The blonde was gob smacked but she backed away and left.

Kai looked at chase and smirked. Chase backed away into the bar as kai advanced on her.

Chase felt kai's arm's pin her to the bench, she looked up to see kai's eyes full of desire and lust.

Chase put on a smug look "what are you gonna do use the 'im getting married' speech to get your fan girl's off your back"

Kai lent down and whispered on her neck "maybe"

Chase closed her eyes as she felt kai's lip's brush over her neck and gently suck and nip his way to her lips. Chase responded to his kiss. After a minute it finally register what kai was trying to do.

She pushed him away from her top and glared at him "you bastard" she slapped him in the face then stormed off.

Kai held his cheek and watched his so called fiancée, he smirked "you will be mine"

Chase stormed up to her room and changed her clothes before picking up some keys out of kai's room and heading down stairs and out side. She saw kai and tala standing out side the front door chatting up some drunk giggly girls.

Kai and tala caught site of the girl about to take off with one of kai's motorbikes. They stood in front of her "where do you think you're going"?

The visor for the helmet was down but chase lifted her head just right and kai saw the anger with in her eyes. He sighed and stepped aside.

Chase sped off. Tala looked at him "hey man are you gonna go after her"?

Kai looked at chase then threw his drink and got onto one of his other bikes and took off.

He followed chase up a mountain, it started to pour down heavy with rain. After a while kai noticed that chase was trying to use the breaks to slow her self down but it wasn't working and they were coming to a sharp turn.

His eyes widened as he saw chase skid and brake the barrier the bike went flying over the edge.

He slammed on his breaks and leaped from his bike throwing off his helmet "CHASE"!

He ran to the edge and looked down. Tears running down his cheek's, this was the first time he had cried since he was 5 years old "CHASE"!

He fell to his knees and cried.

Just then he heard "kai, is that you kai"!

His head snapped up and he looked over the edge to see chase handing onto a root hanging out of the mountain "chase"

"yes it's me, now can you please help me up this root is about to snap"!

Kai quickly lent down and grabbed her slippery wrist but yanked her up.

She was sitting in front of him and looked at him "kai are you all right, you haven't cried well since your father passed away"

Kai looked her in the eyes then hugged her. Chase was shocked but didn't move, she started to cry into his chest

She heard kai speak after a bit "I thought I had lost you"

Chase felt butterflies in her gut "why, you could of gone back to your old ways of getting girl's to sleep with you when ever you wanted"

Kai looked up "you don't get it, I've tried to give you signs, I even left a note on your door with the bracelet I brought you ages ago"

Chase looked at him "I didn't get a note from anyone nor did I ever find my bracelet" the rain poured down their faces.

"haven't you noticed chase that I haven't been sleeping with girl's for about 2 months now, I just pretended to hit on them all the time so my reputation wasn't ruined"

Chase looked confused "no I hadn't really noticed, but why"?

Kai held her shoulders "becos chase I think I've fallen head over heel's with my best friend that I so carelessly had kept hidden from my heart, what im trying to say is I'm in love with you chase for real this is no scam and after what just happened before it made me want to protect you more"

Chase was left speechless, she got out of kai's grip and stood up with her back to him "can you take me home now"?

Kai's eyes widened as he saw scars on chase's wrist. He got up and grabbed her wrist to see slash marks and scars "what's going on chase why are you doing this, your all ways so happy"!

Chase glared at him "YOU don't get it DO YOU KAI!… look just take me home"!

Kai stared at her a bit before getting on his bike and waited for chase to get on. He took off back to the Hiwatari Mansion.

When he stopped chase got off the bike and ran back into the house dropping the helmet on the way. Kai chased after her, she went into her room and locked herself in the bathroom.

Kai banged on the door "CHASE YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW"!

"FUCK OFF KAI"!

Kai was shocked that was the first time he'd actually heard her swear like that. He banged on the door again but spoke softer "chase, come on plz chase, just open the door plz"

Sobbing was heard threw the door "just leave me alone kai, plz, im gonna be fine"

Kai didn't believe her so he sat on her bed and waited for her to come out.

An hour had passed since kai and chase had the fight. He was sitting on the bed thinking when he heard the clang of a cold metal object hit the floor.

Kai's sense's kicked in and he jumped up "CHASE"! he kicked the door and it flew open.

His eyes widened when he saw chase laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood shaking and gasping. Her eyes were wide and she looked sacred.

Kai ran over to her and knelt down "why chase, why"! was all he could say before he broke down into tears.

Just then he heard some one say "holy fuck what's going on here, kai"!

He looked up to see tala and matilda "Call a fucking ambulance!

They both ran off. Kai held chase close and cried.

Just then he heard a weak voice "kai… kai is what you…. Said before true"? she started to cough.

Kai looked her in the eyes "have I ever lied to you"

She coughed again "answer me"

Kai gave a small smile "yes chase I love you"

Chase gave a weak smile "im sorry for… all this kai… I … I love you too"

She went limp and kai yelled then cried once more.

Sirens were heard, and people crowded around the scene in horror

3 years later

A lovely beautiful 20 year old woman was walking along the beach. She had waist length silvery black hair with electric blue streaks, she had some hair twist with feather hanging to the end of them, she had baby blue eyes with purple specks in them. Her skin was paleish but looked nice, she had real nice curves.

She wore a knee high loose black dress and a reversible ponytail hat.

The sun was setting and the wind was blowing around.

She looked up and smiled as she saw her husband and her 2 year old son playing tag on the beach.

They started to run towards her and her husband picked her up bridal style, she smiled and he kissed her but just before he did he whispered "I love you Chase Hiwatari"

Their son just laughed and started to play with their sheepdog, fly.

Kai put chase back on the ground and their son ran up to her and she picked him up "I love you gou"

He hugged her "I love you too mummies"

Kai smiled and caught site of her wrist's, they were still scared, he frowned till chase turned around and smiled, all his worries went away.

* * *

thanks for reading...i hoped you enjoyed it

by ciel of light


End file.
